Zikerachi Preview
Hoodup presents This story is from years ago, when I was a bit younger. So just bare with me please “Danzen”! --Hoods uchiha14 18:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Prologue: Two brothers torn apart at birth, one of light- one of dark. Forced to go their separate ways during child hood, both return to the house of the their birth to figure out the secrets to his own past. They knew each other while growing up. Once there both kazame of the dark and kazuma of the light find out that not only do they have to search the earth for a package that hold the secrets to the past but that one another are in the house. They both have found out about powerful cards called reiki that could be the main part of their survival, who knows how they got them any way. Hey to each his own right? Well what happens when the two actually meet?- 2 brothers of light and dark, 40 mystical cards, 1 dangerous destiny and endless adventure: this is - Zickerachi! Two boys one with hair going downwards and a headband and one with hair raising up and a pair of goggles on hold up cards. The boy of light has a card with a person running on it and the boy of dark has a card with an Nubian eye on it. near the steps of the house. Boy of light- time to save the world. Boy of dark- time to destroy the world. They finally meet after 6 years. Episode 1 Kazame- what are you doing here? Kazuma- (trying to ignore the other boys voice) just leaving. (starts to walk away) Kazame- don’t you walk away from me!… (kazuma keeps walking) ever since suto died you have been… (kazuma stops walking and closes his eyes) Kazuma- whatever. Kazame- different but you wont hold off our fight any longer. You always want peace, well not this time… fight me brother! Kazuma- (starts to walk again and opens his eyes) I don’t have time. Kazame- (pulls out reiki card). card of destruction: psychic grasp. ( a Nubian eye appears behind Kazame as he raises his hand in a grasping position.) Kazuma’s body raises in to the air. ( his arms are spread out as if he was on a cross.) Kazuma- 'stop it! ( his hair starts to raise) ' Kazame- ha, ha, ha… what’s that you want you want me to stop? Well here are your choices for making me stop: 1: die or 2: fight back. Kazuma- well given the choice I think that I’ll go with… ugh ( pulls reiki card from pocket) number 2, what was it again? Oh yeah I think I remember- it was kick your butt! Card of destiny: speed. ( a running person appears behind kazuma as he disappears seemly with-out a trace.) hyaa !! Kazame is kicked back but he land on his feet. Kazame- {good.} I just needed to know if you had the will to fight or not. I’ll see you again some other time and next time you will probably die. Good bye brother. (he walks out the door.) Kazuma is seen knelling down Kazuma- so… he’s planning to fight his way to the top. (stands up.)Well so do I… brother. (smiling) Fade out 10 min. later Kazuma is seen standing at a food stand ordering a burger to give to a old man that he knows. He takes the burger over to the man and holds it out with his head down. (a sign of respect for some reason.) Kazuma- here you go take this cheese burger. Old man- thank you young man. Some one walks by and kicks the burger out of the old mans hand before he could put it to his mouth knocking it out of his hand. Old man: my food! Kazuma: hey what did you do that for? The boy who is talking has on a “fitit” hat that covers his eyes with shadow and a hoodie. Rude Boy: because I wanted to, what are you going to do about it? ( he lifts his head revealing his eyes and that he is the king of games Keith George. He is a local boy who likes to bully anyone that he feels he can beat, but don’t get me wrong he cant beat the best of them too.) loser. Kazuma- this loser could kick your butt. ( he realizes something ) that’s Sakurai and some how I get the felling that he’s no push over. Now I’ve got to fight him. Not good. (runs towards his opponent.) … but I won’t give up!! Sakurai just stands there and when kazuma gets close enough to hit he swings. The punch almost beheaded kazuma but luckily he did a crab move dodging the attack. Kazuma flips away from Sakurai landing near a wall. Kazuma- close call if I would have stood there for one more second I would have ended up like headless Harry. Sakurai- (raises his hand to turn his hat backwards) so I see your fast… I guess I can stop playing now huh? Kazuma- wow he almost took my head off, if that’s not even his best then I wont survive round two… huh I sense a reiki… But where, which way?! Sakurai- (pulls out his reiki card.) card of fate: burning burst! (bursting flame appeared behind KG. his hand catches on fire.) let me tell you some thing about this pose if you come near me … you will die. Kazuma jumps towards Sakurai Kazuma- here I come! Sakurai- that won’t work! (he starts to spin… really fast.) 360!! (A flaming barrier appeared) spherical warming! Kazuma was in the air so he couldn’t stop. He landed right in the middle of it. He took all the heat and fire. burning him all up. Sakurai flung him to the side then he stopped spinning. Sakurai was still on fire. Kazuma- I cant move! what did you do? Sakurai- if you don’t know by now then you will never find out. (snap) kill him. Sakurai’s so called friend went in to attack kazuma. Sakurai’s friend- yes sir. ( his pocket shines) Kazuma- he has a reiki too. Someone came from the sky. Girl- hi I’m janneta has Sakurai been here?\ Kazuma- {this is my chance.} Hey janneta that guy attacked Sakurai that’s why he’s not here. From in side janneta- SEEMS LIKE SHE IS MAKING GOOD PROGRESS TIME TO TAKE OVER… All of a sudden she snapped. Violent Janneta-Your dead!!!! There is no need to stress the situation she basically beat the holy heck out of him. Janneta- I got a card Kazuma- (hurt) hey could you help me? I’m sort of in bad shape here. Janneta- what happened to you? Kazuma- oh no I cant tell her what actually happened she would kill me. Uh I got run over. Janneta- I can help you. Card of recovery: regeneration! (a medical cross appeared behind Janneta.) Kazuma’s injuries fade away. Kazuma- wow thanks. After healing he came to his full senses Kazuma- wow….. she’s pretty. Voice from a distance- hey! Janneta and kazuma look up. Kazame- hello kazuma… and girlfriend. (The two look up and notice kazame on a building,) Full episode 1 coming out on February 16th.